Error
“A man without a name is the most dangerous of men. Without a name you do not exist. You’re merely a representation of your ability. If your ability is boundless, infinite…how can you die?” Error. The name his victims who survived unintentionally branded him with. Not much is known about the young man, but from his encounters an image of him was created. Men and women who clash with him remember their helplessness, their inability to defeat the looming threat that they knowingly brought upon themselves. However, knowing you would spawn enemies and people would come after you is not the same as knowing what will come after you. Unfortunately, even after the clashes with the man, not much is revealed about him. Only that it was a mistake, an irrefutable error that they fought the man and an error that will live on in their shell of a life as long as long Error still lives. Appearance Error has dark brown hair and piercing eagle-like eyes that stare right through most they glance upon. He wears all black and is usually found smoking. He is a tall man with a body that boasts years of intense training and grueling battles. His clothes are typically loose suits, but always all black. Personality Error is a cold and irreproachable man. The events of his past have molded him into a near perfect machine of death, with an untraceable pattern as to why there are survivors of his wrath. This imperceptibility is boldly reflected in Error’s character and emanates a highly secretive aura around him. He trusts no one and the only hint of pleasure would seem to come from his drinks or cigarettes. Strangely though, not even then does a smile adorn his face. History /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Devil Fruit: The Kuuki Kuuki no Mi is a fruit that gives the user the ability to control the air pressure within 10 feet of their immediate location. This ability several purposes for Error. *Xero: Error quickly dissipates all the air molecules around a person or group of people causing the air pressure to fall substantially. Those that don’t pass out are operating far below their usual ability and are quickly made work of. *Burst: Error quickly increases the amount of air molecules around an individual or group of individuals, which causes various effects due to high air pressure (i.e ruptured lungs, popped eardrums, blown nasal passages, etc…). This is usually followed by Error offering a choice in how they would like to go. *Jet: A piercing attack done by two fingers in which Error condenses all the air molecules on a certain trajectory, spiking the air pressure so high that upon impact it causes a rupture on its unlucky victim. *Xanthum: Error’s most complex attack that serves primarily as a defense mechanism to counter his strongest foes. He’s only needed to use it once, but he has practiced it many times to allow functionality. Error essentially creates a grid with varying and non-repetitive layers of air molecule density emanating outward from him. By doing this, he is able to track the path that his opponent is taking to injure him. It takes unimaginable concentration and therefore, Error typically only has one shot to counter his opponent. As both hands are necessary to control this power to this extent, he cannot use his sword to attack while doing this. *Riven: Error makes a fist and then creates a high molecule density path that would rupture once it reached the end of its length, sending dense air molecules in every direction that would penetrate the bodies of its victims. *Jetstream: Creates a small high molecule density path that ruptures along its length. *Scar: It is an open-handed clawing technique that functioned similar to Riven and Jetstream. It had the range that Riven had, but was more focused like multiple Jetstreams. Haki: 'Busoshoku Haki '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. '''Kenbunshoku Haki '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user'smind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.[2] Budo no Goshiki no Shoki no Keitai The Five Initial Forms of Martial Arts : "As you know, I was CP9 for a very long time. Being CP9, you learn many things. One of the first things you learn are the Rokushiki, the six techniques that are meant to give you unparalleled skill among the Marines. After mastering all six, you become able to do the Rokuogan. In reality though, the Rokushiki are just derivative forms of the initial five forms of martial arts that were utilized by certain members of the Ancient Alliance who defected from the Ancient Kingdom and helped overthrow them. Their abilities, were said to be too dangerous to be passed on, but it was considered too wasteful to let them die. As such, they taught watered-down forms of their art to the Government's most covert agents and if an agent was to appear in their lifetime that displayed enough strength and loyalty, they would attempt to teach them the original art. Their techniques revolved around the Goshiki Keikan-na Yōso or the Five Godly Elements. The least dangerous and most useful techniques of the original techniques were taught as the Rokushiki, with Geppo and Rankyaku being derivatives of the Eāsutairu, or Air Style. Tekkai is a derivative of the Chikyū no sutairu or Earth Style. Kami-e is a derivative of the Mizu no sutairu or Water Style. Soru is a derivative of the Kasai sutairu or Fire Style. And finally, Rokuogan is a derivative of the Void Style or Tengoku no sutairu. Learning the ancient techniques that utilizes the Five Godly Elements to its fullest, takes decades of intense training and is a very dangerous process. As such, there are hardly any people alive who are capable of using them. It also requires a certain state of mind that comes from prolonged meditation and a transcendent soul that is formed through rigorous spiritual wandering, in an effort to become more connected to the elements." *Eāsutairu, or Air Style - Geppo and Rankyaku are the Rokushiki derivatiives. Has used Geppo Basuto and Rankyaku Hariken. *Chikyū no sutairu or Earth Style - Tekkai is the Rokushiki derivative. *Mizu no sutairu or Water Style - Kami-e is the Rokushiki derivative. *Kasai sutairu or Fire Style - Soru is the Rokushiki derivative. Has used ''Kokujin bāsuto. *Void Style or Tengoku no sutairu - Rokougan is the Rokushiki derivative. Has used Tengoku goon. The Xian Formes: "The Five Initial Forms of Martial Arts have a unique connection with The Five Godly Elements. They do not attempt to manipulate or dominate the elements, but rather to emulate and learn from the elements- seeking inspiration and wisdom in the process. Naturally, some people are more attuned to a certain element and therefore, have a greater affinity towards one in particular. This allows for them to learn techniques originating from that style much more easily and also allows them to ascend to a transcendent state after extensive training in that style. There exists a transcendent state for all of the Five Styles, each granting their own unique and impressive gifts. These states are known as the Xian Formes. Attaining a Xian Forme is an extremely grueling and rigorous process and presumes a near mastery of the respective style. Of course, the paybacks are huge. Its typical that past masters would generally only master one style. This doesn't mean they can't learn techniques from the other styles, just that its much harder and they typically die before they're able to master another style. As such, masters capable of attaining multiple Xian Formes are extremely rare. *''Omega'' is the the transcendent state that can be attained upon mastering the Void Style. Upon entering the state, the user is gifted with an incredible burst of energy, enhancing their endurance ten-fold. They also become able to channel energy much easier, allowing for more frequent use of Void techniques, techniques which can become incredibly taxing if the user is not proficient or gifted with much exterior energy and is forced to use their own. The Void Style is also known to grant an additional ability that is unique to the individual and is also, seemingly, entirely arbitrary. This ability is called an Ars Archaius ''and Error does not currently have one. * ''Kali is the transcendent state that can be attained upon mastering the Fire Style. Upon entering the state, the user receives an impressive burst of speed, entering a flicker-like state that renders them nearly untouchable if done correctly. Based on the opponents skill level, they will either see a plethora of after-images or merely a red flicker, noting the enemy may be somewhere in that general direction. Their attacks also have the potential to leave scorch marks due to the intense speed at which they are delivered. (Not Proficient) Other: *Swordsman: Error has been a swordsman since before he could swing a blade. He was a born swordsman and it was one of the few things that put him at peace. It still does today, but only when it’s coated in blood and that tends to need cleaning soon after. *Zen: The name he gave to his sword. The sword he’s had since he was a child and first learns the art of swordplay. Error has felled many men thanks to his expertise with the nodachi. He combines it with his ability, forcing his enemies to come into its range by altering the air pressure outside of it. His sword is by far his favourite weapon and he uses it to fight lower class enemies. *Fighting Ability: Error now knows all the six styles that are boasted by CP9 members. After training for five years under an ex-CP9 member he met along his travels, he mastered Soru, Geppou, Kami-e, Tekkai, and Rankyaku. The training also gave enhanced strength and speed, as well as, a complex mastery of several martial arts. He has continued his training to this day and has progressed quite far. Another 3 years have passed and he has now mastered all the six styles, as well as, more in-depth versions. Trivia His favourite colour is black. Quotes “I have become a machine of death. A machine that seems unstoppable. For you see, I have already lost a few screws, yet I trudge on indomitably.”